


Chances Are

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's friends don't approve of his new boyfriend. (Follow up of Can't Help Falling In Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances Are

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11: Chances Are- Johnny Mathis

~~~~

Three weeks into the relationship, filled with hand holding on Kurt's part and suggestive looks on Blaine's, and they've already found a routine.

Usually Blaine spends lunch under the bleachers with Puck and Quinn, but the two immediately leave when they see Kurt storming towards them.

“Please tell me again why I'm friends with Rachel Berry,” Kurt demands, tossing his bag on an abandoned recliner and placing his head in Blaine's lap.

“What happened?” Blaine asks, stubbing his cigarette on the arm of the couch and placing his other hand in Kurt's hair.

Kurt sighs, “Apparently, she started a bet with all the glee club girls to see how long we'd last.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Blaine presses his fingers harder into Kurt's scalp to curb the sudden itching for nicotine. “What'd they bet?”

“Rachel said two weeks. Tina and Mercedes suggested a month. Santana bet you’d dump me when you, and I quote, ‘find the key to my rainbow belt buckle’”.

Blaine throws back his head and laughs at that, and Kurt looks for a long moment to see joy extend to Blaine's eyes contrasting to the rough, male expanse of his throat.

“Well Hummel,” Blaine says, looking down at Kurt, “it's been nearly three weeks. What are the chances we can show them all up?”

Pulling him down, Kurt presses their lips together for a brief moment, pulling away when he faintly hears Puck whistle at them.

“I'd say your changes are pretty good,” Kurt laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
